botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Katorz Destructivists
|expeditionary fleet = (To be added) |legionary allies = Scions Hospitalier |heavy weap = |special weap = |leader = (To be added) |notable leader = (To be added) }} The Katorz Destructivists were the 151st Cohort of the Solar Auxilia. Descended from the very first of that vaunted order, they were masters of void warfare even by the exacting standards of the Satyrnine Ordo. History Katorz was famed as a fortress system without a single planet. Its civilisation was instead spread across a host of void-stations, the largest of which was a moon-sized construct from the Dark Age of Technology. Hollow and lifeless, it had been home to a corsair empire until the Imperium chanced upon it. Strategists had recognised its potential from the start, and when Niklaas expanded his program of fortification into the outer reaches of Segmentum Solar, Katorz had been among the systems he took and fashioned into an almost impregnable fortress. It was one of the furthest from Terra, sitting just within Segmentum Solar. Moreover, it was joined by a Warp channel to Ysta and the outer worlds of the Commena Cluster. Colonists from a dozen void enclaves in Segmentum Solar, mostly Saturn and Jupiter, had made their way there when Katorz was first discovered sixty years after the Crusade’s beginning. Among them were the scions of noble dynasties, who found their ambitions hampered by the predominance of Terra within the Sol System. They sought a system where their culture could flower to its full potential, and the vast structure they called Katorz Aleph seemed the perfect fit for their ambitions. Thus they turned it into a void city on a scale to rival even a Terran hive and built a great system of enclaves and shipyards around it. As the new territory was established, the inhabitants founded strong military forces, naturally modelled on the Solar Auxilia pattern and well supplied by great manufactorum facilities. Several cohorts were raised and dispatched to the many war fronts of the Great Crusade over the decades. However, a growing number patrolled Katorz and the surrounding systems, venturing forth at times to subdue rebellions and destroy xenos threats. By the time of the Insurrection, the Katorz Destructivists were counted among the most respected of their kind within the Segmentum. The nearby Forge World of Hatross saw to the running of the system’s manufactoria, adding forces of their own to its garrison. The two polities grew into a symbiotic relationship as Katorz became a key staging point for Imperial expeditions into the Galactic south and and outer reaches of the Maelstrom zone. Notable among these were the relief forces dispatched during the Crisis of the Hungering Gyre and the mighty host that Pionus Santor assembled to intervene in the Qarith Crusade. Katorz’s armies joined those expeditions, just as they contributed to most of the forces that passed through the system. Notable Campaigns The Manglar Horde War (892-3. M30) The Destructivists joined the defence of the Nerska March against this huge and powerful Ork Waaaagh! The Qarith Crusade (994. M30 - 000. M31) When Pionus Santor held his great muster at Katorz, the Destructivists contributed a large force which fought under the Primarch's banner throughout the war. Regimental Organisation Regiment Uniform & Equipment Regimental Combat Doctrine Notable Members Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours Regimental Badge Relations Allies *'Scions Hospitalier' Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Forces of the Insurrection Category:Imperial Army Category:Loyalist Category:Solar Auxilia